I've Never Done This Before
by Pixiestick-cc
Summary: Takes place after the fight with Tighten, but before the movie's epilogue. The story of what happened between Megamind and Roxanne in those months leading up to the museum scene - first date, kiss etc.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never done this before," he said to her.

Roxanne hadn't really been paying attention. Her mind was overwhelmed with what was taking place and the enormity of it all. The first time they were trying to actually be a couple … going on a date or whatever word he had called it – courting. Roxanne had been quick to correct him and then he laughed it off as a joke. Of course, he hadn't meant to say courting or any of the other odd words he had used over the past few years. She tried not to roll her eyes when he did this. He had an ego and it was hard for him to admit when he was wrong. Deep down she knew it was all a defensive mechanism. Megamind was used to failing and didn't like reminders of when he was wrong. It was like a painful flashback of all the times things hadn't gone right … which had been pretty much always. She saw this now. Behind that extravagant façade was a very sensitive person.

Now though, very uncharacteristically he was admitting to something that might lead to embarrassment. Roxanne was caught off guard, but quickly composed herself in order to give him her full attention.

"What haven't you done before?" She asked, turning to look in his direction, but she had a pretty good guess at what he was hinting at. Still, she wanted to let him tell her.

They were walking next to each other down the sidewalk that led to the park, the one that had been the setting of another date between them. Only then he hadn't been himself … well, he had, but in a different body. She didn't know why she suggested they come here again. In hindsight it just seemed like such a bad idea. Although, she had to admit that a part of her hoped to recapture that magic she had felt with Bernard … Megamind's alter ego. This place made her think of him and perhaps she could coax out some of that easiness they had felt between each other then.

"Well, I've never been on a date." Megamind grimaced. "I mean … uh well, as Bernard, but …" His voice trailed off into an embarrassed whisper.

A half smile formed on her lips. Roxanne could have taken the opportunity to gently berate him for his past transgression against her … the whole charade that left her feeling so betrayed. He had brought up Bernard after all, but this date wasn't about looking back. She wanted a fresh start. Roxanne wanted to look towards a future that she could possibly have with him.

"This is new for me too," she replied, grasping his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Can't say I've ever dated a Superhero from another planet before, so we'll learn together, okay?"

He nodded sending her a sheepish grin that was awkward and adorable all in one. There were so many parts of him that reminded her of Bernard and his smile was something that looked similar even if it was formed on a face that was completely different in shape and color. It was his and Roxanne knew before long that she would be able to forget Megamind had ever been Bernard. She would be able to accept him for who he was and that was something she looked forward to.

"This spot looks about right," Roxanne stated, coming to a stop and then gesturing to the blades of green grass to her right.

"Yes, I would have to agree," he replied.

Then pulling a tiny cube from his pocket he threw it into the air and rather dramatically brought out his rehydrating gun to zap the tossed block. For a brief moment only a shot of dazzling light could be seen. Eventually the bright white faded away and Roxanne spied a blanket slowly floating down to earth. He had returned the cube to its original form.

"Show off," Roxanne teased and Megamind shrugged his shoulders, a lopsided grin on his face.

She grasped the blanket and shook it out a few times before settling it on the ground. Then she sat herself on the soft cotton material, crossing her ankles to avoid any mishaps with the short skirt she wore. Her hand reached out and patted the spot next to her to which Megamind responded by falling down beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it really necessary to dehydrate everything?" Roxanne asked as she watched Megamind pull out another cube from somewhere inside his tight leather pants.

How he fit anything into those pants besides his own body was a mystery to her. She didn't mind though, the look suited him and she had grown familiar with it by now. The black leather pants, the long flowing cape and the black gloves … these were all things that made him who he was. Roxanne couldn't remember a time when she knew him to dress any other way. The style also fed into the whole rock star/bad boy mystique he had perfected. She didn't think he would change too much about his wardrobe even with him being on the right side of the law now. Bad boys could save the day too.

Although, there had been one request on her part… he had to get rid of those awful spikes. Roxanne thought back to the time she had hugged him. Right after Tighten had been dealt with, she had been overcome with joy so much so that without thinking her arms found their way around him in a fierce hug. Unfortunately, those arms had borne the brunt of the sharp spikes Megamind had meticulously placed around his collar. They were armor or so he had explained hours later inside her apartment as he wrapped gauze around Roxanne's wounds. She remembered him being upset that she hadn't said anything about her cuts until much later in the day and even more upset that he hadn't noticed them. A shrug of her shoulders was all Roxanne could give. She hadn't wanted to ruin his first moment to shine after doing something other than trying to destroy the city and that was all there was to it. Whatever pain she was going through was nothing in comparison to what he had done.

"Awww come on. I never got to show this to you before when I was … well, you know. Listen, if you want to be with such an awesomely famous and extraordinarily smart hero then you have to get used to stuff like this happening," Megamind responded with the same arrogance Roxanne knew all too well.

Only now his voice took on a mocking tone as if he knew all those grandiose statements he'd used when describing himself before were a bit overdone. Slowly she was beginning to see that ego of his chip away and it was the person underneath that she truly wanted to get to know.

"Well, if you must then rehydrate our picnic basket," she sighed.

"Watch and be mystified," he said standing and then positioning his arms in such a manner that his cape covered the lower half of his face.

All Roxanne could see were his two green eyes shining with mischief at her. She imagined a cocky grin underneath the black material of his cape.

"Ha!" Megamind yelled and then released the cube into the air just as he had done with the blanket only minutes before.

Out came the gun again, from where Roxanne could not be sure, and he pulled its trigger releasing the same light and water combination that would rehydrate the basket. Sure enough, after the light had absorbed the cube, down tumbled the wicker container along with their food. He had intended on catching the basket in his hands as a grand finale to the spectacle, but naturally things hadn't gone according to plan.

As Roxanne watched it fly out of his reach and straight towards her, she made a split second decision to avoid the impact the basket would have with her body and rolled off the blanket just out of its range. Only Megamind must have made his own split second decision at the same time and dove straight towards his date before the object could smash into her legs. The effort he made to save Roxanne back fired. Instead of the basket it was now his body that came smashing down on her. "Oh god, that's going to leave a mark," she heard him yell as they collided.

Then Roxanne found herself in the uncomfortable situation of lying directly underneath Megamind, his body pinning her to the ground. He remained in that position, frozen with his eyes tightly closed as if he was awaiting some form of punishment. It crossed her mind after taking in the defensive posture of Megamind that perhaps he expected her to shove him flying off her. Did he think that, because of this one mistake she would go racing from the scene in disgust?

Roxanne sighed. Underneath he was such an insecure person, nothing at all like his displays of greatness during her times as his kidnap victim … when he had been evil or at least wanted to be. No, she wouldn't go running. Roxanne had already made the decision to stick by his side for the time being. What would it say of her if she didn't at least give him a chance? They both deserved as much and so, to diffuse the tension she laughed, "I realize you must be in shock, but could you please move a little bit. People are going to get the wrong impression of what we're doing in the park."

"Oh, yeah … sure, sure," he replied, opening his eyes and quickly removing himself from on top of her.

Roxanne sat up and dusted off her clothes all the while sending Megamind a sideways glance … trying to figure out what he was thinking. Would he be embarrassed about the whole mishap? She wasn't sure, but the look on his face almost seemed bemused. "See, first dates can be rough." She smiled at him.

It took him a few second to respond, but when he did Megamind's voice had taken on a serious quality, "You know it was your laugh that changed everything for me. I never heard it before we began hanging out … you know when I was Bernard," he stated, staring off at the distant skyscrapers that made up Metro City. "It was only ever your screams before, well then of course your apathy once you got bored of it all, but I hadn't heard you laugh until then and it did something to me."

Roxanne was slightly shocked by the depth he was expressing to her and she reached out a hand to bring his face towards hers. "I like it too … the laughing part. I never did that too much before getting to know the real you. Life was always complicated by what was going on between you and Metro Man. I had the news to report and that was never funny. I'm glad it's all over … maybe now I can do a little more laughing."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne could see the serious look on Megamind's face beginning to melt away, the weight of his words being eased by how quickly she accepted what he'd said. She knew that if her brain had really taken the time to examine his confession in full – that she had been the one, well really her laugh, to set into motion this whole change in him– then it would have been too much too soon, like he was placing his hopes in the wrong person. She was far from perfect and didn't think she deserved to be the one that had started Megamind's transformation into a better person. Still, after feeling the fear he exuded following his first mistake on their date, Roxanne knew not to think too deeply into it. She wasn't about to over analyze something and give herself the chance to see it from the wrong perspective.

Instead she decided to just focus in on the moment and take comfort in the fact that he felt relaxed enough to reveal a little window into his heart. Her hand was still cupping his cheek. Roxanne hadn't felt the need to remove it, because as silly as it sounded in her head, she liked the way it felt pressed against her own skin. At first she thought that maybe his face would feel different than a typical human's, but no. Its texture and warmth were very similar to what she remembered Bernard's skin being like when she had grasped his hand the last time they were at this park or the kiss she shared with him at the restaurant.

_The kiss._

That one memory should have given her a nasty taste in her mouth. It was after all something she tried to block out, because it always made her feel queasy … until now. Now she didn't feel anything like she remembered having experienced after her lips met Bernard's only to realize it was Megamind in disguise. This new sensation was a bit like a longing and nervousness, something similar to butterflies in the stomach.

"Megamind …" she trailed off, not really knowing what she was going to follow his name with and wondering at the same time if he knew what she was feeling.

His returning look let her know that yes, he knew, but wasn't about to give in.

"Yes, well our food needs to be picked up and uhhh you stay there. I'll do it." Megamind quickly cut in as if suddenly embarrassed by where they both were heading.

Roxanne was taken aback by his abrupt change of pace, but tried to hide her disappointment. Maybe she was moving too fast, of course there was no need to rush this part. So, she decided to offer her help, but before Roxanne could interject, he placed a finger against her lip. "Nope, let me do it," he said and then ran away to pick up the furthest item.

Roxanne couldn't help, but feel slightly rejected.

* * *

"Ahh … that was so stupid. Why did you say that?" he said to himself in a disapproving almost panicked tone as he reached out to pick up one of the plastic bags that contained a sandwich.

His back was to Roxanne and without thinking Megamind ran his hands over his face to release his frustrations, forgetting he was holding the sandwich. "Ahhh!" He exclaimed once he realized what he had done.

Quickly wiping away the mayonnaise that had squished out of the bag onto his cheek, he looked down at the sandwich. It was now flat inside the broken plastic.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked in a slightly raised voice, since of course he had picked the farthest item out there as a means of placing some distance between him and his date.

"Ah, nothing … just stay there. Everything is under control," he replied over his shoulder.

Megamind hadn't meant to tell her something so intimate so soon. Seriously, what was he thinking? By exposing himself it had sped up the dating process and now Roxanne wanted to kiss him, but of course a kiss between them wasn't just that. It held such a deeper meaning, because of the last time something like this happened. She had rejected him … in the rain. Just the memory of that horrible moment made him panic. How was it possible for him to face Metro Man all those times before without any fear, but now the thought of rejection from a woman … no, not just a woman, Roxanne … well, he couldn't even bear the thought of experiencing losing her again.

Megamind really didn't have anyone to confide in to help control his little freak out and he was well aware that each minute that went by was time that left Roxanne alone. He couldn't expect her to stick around though the whole of his mini panic attack. Oh, this was all going to be over before it even had the chance to start. Was it possible that he had sabotaged this whole date?

"Damn me!" he muttered dramatically under his breath.

Suddenly a vibration in his pants pocket shocked him out of thought. It was possible for him to fit a tiny cell phone in the crevices of his leather pants and he knew that the only person or really thing that had his number was Minion. After his whole experience using Bernard's phone he had grown fond of the device and decided that he could make his own. Of course, that hadn't worked, because of a little thing known as cell phone service. Unless he wanted to launch his own satellites and erect cell phone towers then creating a cell phone was useless. He eventually settled with Verizon Wireless as his carrier.

"Ollo," he spoke into the phone.

"Hello, sir. Remember what we practiced. It's Hello," the voice on the other end replied.

"Yes, yes. What do you want?" Megamind said a little bit annoyed that Minion had interrupted his panic attack.

"Well, you told me to call you. Remember? You know, just in case you needed advice. Not that I would know much about dating, but I do have the internet at my disposal … just me here … with Google. "

It always took time for Megamind to understand what exactly it was that he needed. He had no problems with difficult math equations or the science of creating the best death ray, but common sense … he really wished it was something that came to him naturally. This time just like always it crept up on him slowly. Minion would be his savior.

"Oh dear god, Minion. I need your help!" he shouted into the phone, "Google for me, please! Google as if your life depended on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, sir, none of this would be necessary if you had actually bought the smart phone with internet service."

Megamind scoffed in response to Minion's words, "And pay that much! I told you before the Verizon salesman was trying to rip us off. No, this less expensive version is just fine and I shouldn't have to pay for mobile internet. The internet was made to be free!"

"If that was the case then why didn't we just keep using our watch communicators? I have to tell you I grew fond of mine. Remember when you first made them, oh that was a fun time–"

Megamind could tell Minion was about to go off on one of his trips down memory lane and so, he quickly redirected the conversation. "Minion, that is neither here nor there … right now I just need you to focus and Google me some information."

Megamind could hear the voice on the other end of the line do something that sounded like a grumble. "What was that?" he asked, pretty sure Minion was pouting.

"Nothing sir, that was just the internet warming up."

"The internet needs warming up? Why does this always happen?" he shouted incredulously, forgetting about his need to stay quiet, so Roxanne wouldn't be the wiser to what he was doing.

"Well, it is wifi … remember, because you said you didn't want to pay for the internet and sometimes it goes in and out. Right now it seems to be taking an awful long time for Google to load." There was a short pause where they both just waited and although, it was only a few seconds the time span felt like an eternity to Megamind, before his friend responded, "Ahhhh … here we go. Now what would you like me to type in?"

"Just anything that might keep a woman from kissing a man. I need more time. I can't kiss her!" Megamind replied and then promptly added, "And stop judging me!"

"I wasn't judging you, although I can't imagine why you wouldn't want to –"

"Stop it, just type in – turn offs for women." Megamind knew he was running out of time and chanced a look over his shoulder for reassurance, only to be disappointed when he saw Roxanne standing up. "Hurry up!" he bellowed at Minion.

"Okay … here we go, turn offs … bad breath is at the top of the list."

"Good that's great. I just have to eat some disgusting food," Megamind whispered into his phone just as a soft tap on his back let him know that his time was up.

He jumped a few feet away from the surprise touch and his face turned a shade of light purple at having been caught red handed talking on his phone. Without missing a beat Megamind whirled around while discreetly tucking the device back into his pant's pocket.

"What about disgusting food?" Roxanne asked, one of her eyebrows raised in a questioning fashion while both hands rested on her shapely hips like she was prone to do … like Megamind had to admit he loved seeing.

Caught off guard, he raked his brain for a suitable lie that would help him escape this awkward situation, but also make sense, "Well, uhhh … this food, our food from the picnic basket," he reached down to retrieve the smashed sandwich from earlier, "It's bad and dirty. I was on the phone trying to figure out somewhere else we could go to eat."

Yes, that story was perfect he thought and mentally patted himself on the back.

Roxanne's face became complacent as Megamind's story sunk in and she nodded. "Alright," she said, her feet slowly walking to escape the distance his jump of surprise had placed between them.

Just short of her body touching his, she stopped and reached out a finger to wipe away the remaining smear of mayonnaise from Megamind's cheek, "But I get to pick the place. I was thinking that maybe we need a neutral zone. The park … the memories we have here are too strong to help us sustain a normal date. Any restaurant would be the same … you know what with our last date at one of those. I'm going to suggest we start fresh at my apartment. I have food there."

"Do you have onions?" Megamind exuberantly asked.

Roxanne sent him a funny look, but eventually replied, "Yes."

"Great! I am very in favor of this plan. Let's hurry and get to the car. I can't wait to make myself an onion sundae!"

* * *

As soon as Roxanne led Megamind into her apartment, she regretted the decision. If she thought that the park or restaurant held a negative undertone for her and her date then so did the tiny one bedroom apartment she called home. She had led them straight into another place loaded with the wrong kind of memories. All of her work done on trying to figure out what Megamind had been up to, before she knew he was Bernard, still hung from her ceiling. The massive amounts of cards containing information she had gathered and processed dangled from up above, staring them both down.

Roxanne pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, gnawing on the skin in frustration. It would be too much to suggest another place. At this point if they had to go somewhere new then they might as well call it off and she didn't want to do that. With a heavy sigh she grasped Megamind's gloved hand and led him into the kitchen. "Well, you'll be pleased to know I have two onions, so why don't you show me exactly how to make this onion sundae of yours." She smiled at Megamind, dreading the taste of his concoction, but at the same time knowing if she was going to be dating him then she had to be willing to try new things.

Megamind returned her smile, although it didn't seem to reach his eyes. She wondered about this. "I promise I'll take a taste. I can't say I'm excited, but I am open to this," Roxanne reassured him.

"Yes, well it is a delicacy on my home planet," he said, releasing his hand from hers in order to grasp the handle of her refrigerator and open it. "Good you have ketchup too. That's another ingredient, you know."

"Really?" Roxanne gulped.

"Oh yeah, and peanut butter. Do you have that?" Megamind asked, emerging from the fridge holding the onions and ketchup in his arms.

"I do." Roxanne headed for the cupboard above her stove to pull down the ingredient he requested. "I had no idea you knew about your planet and what they ate. From what I've read in your unofficial biography, you were sent to Earth as an infant."

It was a well-known fact that Megamind had released his own biography as a way to garner more interest from the public of Metro City, but Roxanne didn't have the heart to mention this to him and deflate his fragile ego. Instead she pretended that, 'The True Unofficial Tales of the Dark Overlord Megamind' was a biography written by someone else. For a second though she noted a look of panic cross Megamind's features, before it disappeared and a mask of overconfidence took its place. "Well, the recipe was sent in my space pod. I assume my parents wanted me to have some knowledge of my homeland."

"Well, that makes sense," she replied as her hand gently pushed the peanut butter across the counter top where Megamind was busy chopping the onions on top of a cutting board. "It's all very interesting, your back-story. I'd really love to hear it from you sometime."

He nodded in reply, but seemed more focused on making his sundae than pursuing a conversation with her and Roxanne decided not to push him. "I'll put some music on," she suggested and wandered over to her stereo.

After managing to find her very old copy of the Guns and Roses album Appetite for Destruction and selecting a song she hoped Megamind would enjoy, Roxanne headed back to the counter where her guest chef was finishing up. Once he gave her the thumbs up, she presented him with two bowls.

"Bottoms up," Roxanne said as she dug a spoon into the mash of foods that unfortunately had the distinct smell of vomit.

_I'm doing this for him s_he reminded herself as Megamind's sundae touched her lips, mouth slowly parting.

Megamind had a spoon raised as well. His was full of a heaping portion of his god awful blend, but just before Roxanne let her tongue taste its awfulness, her date reached out and pulled the spoon away with such a sudden movement that the utensil fell to the counter.

"You would eat this for me?" He asked, his voice shocked.

Roxanne really didn't understand the question. Of course, she would. Didn't he realize she was prepared to take on whatever strange things might happen? Megamind was an alien … it would be ignorant to expect a normal relationship, but she wanted to at least try.

"Megamind, I knew what I was getting into when I decided that I wanted to date you. So … you eat weird food. I can handle it. Not really that big of a deal in the scope of dating. You wouldn't believe some of the weirdos I've been set up with before … not that you're weird. That didn't come out right." Roxanne was stumbling over her words and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

To her relief, Megamind was smiling, but she really didn't understand why?

"Roxi, I can't let you do this, because ... I have a confession to make. I've been lying."


	5. Chapter 5

"You've been lying? What are you talking about?" Roxanne seemed genuinely confused and it left Megamind feeling awful.

She trusted him even after everything he had done to break that trust with the whole Bernard charade. Roxanne was so willing to try and make it work between them – an odd couple to begin with - and here he had gone and screwed everything up again or at least was about to by admitting his lie. But, he just couldn't let her eat this junk simply to avoid having to relive the night she left him … alone … in the rain.

"I … uhhh … I don't eat this, never have and don't really think I want to," he said making a face and placing his spoon down on the counter next to hers

"Well, I can't say I understand _any_ of this, Megamind," Roxanne admitted. "Care to explain?"

"Yes … uhhh … here let's sit down." He took her hand and led his date to the couch that was placed in front of her entertainment center, "Mind if I turn this down?" he asked waving towards the stereo that was currently blaring Axl Rose's scream.

She shrugged and Megamind reached out to reduce the volume. "Didn't think you were the type to own something by Guns and Roses," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Roxanne shrugged. "I'm not just an uptight reporter, you know. I have been known to let loose … and if I say that I bought it to rebel against my parents would that expose my age?" A half smile formed on her lips and it made him feel better that she wasn't totally focusing on his lie … yet.

"35?" Megamind teased.

Roxanne scoffed and shook her head, "Nope … you're not getting that information out of me."

"Well, I could just look at your driver's license," he joked, playfully reaching for the purse Roxanne had slung over the couch armrest when they had entered the apartment, although he stopped short when he caught sight of the scowl on her face.

He recoiled from the vicious stare._ I've gone too far. Can't joke about a woman's age. Must make a note of this._

"Let's just focus on the matter at hand, shall we? You lied to me about that onion sundae and I'm not sure I understand why."

So, she hadn't forgotten about it during their little playful back and forth. _Damn!_

If only he could find a way of stalling. Megamind wanted to prolong his time with her before it all blew up in his face. As luck would have it, just then his ears picked up the music of the new track playing on Roxanne's CD. "Hey, do you remember this song? It's the one that victoriously rang out when I came to your rescue," he cheerfully asked, trying to divert the conversation once again and also remind her that he was capable of doing good things too … like saving her life.

"Megamind." Roxanne's tone reminded him of a mother scolding her child.

He sighed heavily raising his hands up in defeat. "Alright, Alright. But, you have to promise not to laugh."

"I'll do my best." Roxanne patted his leg reassuringly, but Megamind couldn't help the feeling that she was patronizing him.

Oh yes, she would laugh and then she would leave his life.

He sucked in a breath for courage and released it in a whoosh before coming right out with his reason for lying. "I didn't want to kiss you … not that I don't want to kiss you. God, I'd love to kiss you, but that's not what I meant. I didn't want to kiss you at the park, because … I'd only done it once before, that one time when I was Bernard … with you. I panicked. When you leaned in to kiss me earlier today it brought back memories of being dumped. So, I decided to eat something so horrible and disgusting that the thought of your face anywhere near mine wouldn't even occur to you … a repellent if you will. I never thought you would actually want to taste my made up food. I couldn't let you do that. It just seemed so petty of me."

His eyes were on his gloved hands twisting and turning nervously in his lap during the length of his confession, but once Megamind finished he looked nervously up at Roxanne. He expected that scowl from before to be covering her features, but instead saw only the tender look of sympathy she often wore around him. Roxanne tried to hide it, but never could manage to mask that creased forehead wrinkle of sadness. The last time he had seen it was at the park when he told her he had never been on a date before. Two looks of pity in the time span of a few hours. He was on a roll.

"Roxanne, am I really so pathetic that you have to always give me that look like you feel sorry for me?" he said softly.

She tilted her head a bit and smiled. "It's not a look of sympathy, Megamind … more of endearment. Hey, I've been single most of my life. Sure, I've dated, but never long enough to really fall in love. Most men are only after one thing and once I realize that I usually kick them out of my life, but you … you aren't after _that_ at all. You're even trying to avoid it and I find that … cute. Is it okay to use that word when describing you?"

Megamind smirked. "Usually I would say no, maybe even dehydrate someone saying such a term about me, but coming from your mouth … I can't say I mind. Although, you could use the adjectives glorious and handsome along with cute. "

"I'll remember that next time." She winked and then taking Megamind's hands into her own Roxanne said, "Well, anyway … you know how we can get past all this silly nonsense?"

"How?"

"Just get it over with." Roxanne said and then quickly tugged on his arms, removing the short distance between them on the couch.

Her arms had a difficult time finding their way around Megamind's tall cape collar, but once they were in a comfortable position, Roxanne moved his neck in her direction, so that his lips fell softly on hers.

Roxanne knew she had been the one to cause all this mayhem on their first date. The ghost of Bernard and Roxanne were haunting them, because of her stupid idea of a trip to the park. That had been the catalyst and now she refused to let anything else from that past relationship ruin what she thought had the potential to be something great. Bernard had always been Megamind anyway and she had fallen in love with him. These hang-ups they both had needed to end and Roxanne could find no better way of instigating this move forward than by kissing him. That kiss at the restaurant between them would never be erased unless she did something to create a new experience for her and Megamind … a meeting of lips that would remove the memory of Bernard and Roxanne.

At first Megamind was still, because her sudden movements to kiss him had been a surprise. Roxanne had caught him off guard, but after a few seconds, she felt his gloved hands timidly move around her waist and up her back, settling against the short strands of her hair. The kiss was not long, but just the right amount of time spent for a first and when it ended there was a shy smile tugging at the corners of Megamind's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note** - I wasn't sure if this story needed another chapter, but became inspired when I got the song 'Another First Kiss' by _They Might Be Giants_ stuck inside my head. So, I wrote and Chapter 6 was the end result. Also I realize it was never mentioned that Megamind had two hearts, but as a _Doctor Who_ fan I couldn't resist a little reference to my favorite show.

_How 'bout another first kiss, she said__  
__How 'bout another first kiss, I said__  
__I want another first kiss like this__  
__How 'bout another first kiss_

* * *

"Well, that was interesting," Megamind laughed quietly, but couldn't really get the high pitched nervousness out of his voice as he slowly tried to come back down to reality.

He anxiously rubbed the back of his neck – a nervous tick he'd had as long as he could remember – and tried to rein in his heightened emotions. The two hearts inside his chest beat at such a quickened pace that it reminded him of fear. In the past it had been the fear of going back to prison after a failed plot to dominate the city or the fear he felt when Roxanne discovered him not to be Bernard. They were both fears of losing … losing his freedom to a prison cell or in the case of Roxanne it had been the fear of losing her.

Now, though he wasn't afraid at all and it didn't make sense for him to be feeling like he was. The first kiss experience as Bernard barely had time to register inside him, before the fear took hold when he realized Roxanne knew he was Megamind. So, he analyzed it now. This new feeling, although similar to fear, was also laced with sensations that reminded him of happiness and being overwhelmed. The effects it had on him were confounding, because as Megamind noted he knew that if he tried to stand at that moment his wobbly legs would force him to crash down. He couldn't remember an emotion ever doing this to him before.

As he sat there lost in his own little world of reflection, slowly the truth formed through his rapid thought process and an epiphany hit. This was what a first kiss felt like. It made him nervous, giddy and light-headed. The sensation was almost reminiscent of being a child again when things were new and experiences had the ability to catch you off guard. Well, in a way he was like a child … new to dating and love.

"Are you okay? I hope you're not upset that I did that. I just … it needed to be done … to release the tension." Roxanne placed a hand on Megamind's shoulder, trying to rouse him from his racing mind.

At the feel of her touch, Megamind came back to his reality with Roxanne. "No," he replied. "I'm just getting used to this all, being with you and the sensations that go along with dating and kissing. That was actually very er nice."

Roxanne smiled at him, "Yes, kissing can be nice along with some other things that go with it."

"Other things?" Megamind asked confused.

Growing up he had never used his brain power to gain knowledge on dating or the rituals humans went through, before settling down into marriage. His time had always been spent learning how to build bigger and better machines of destruction. He knew kissing was a part of deciding if a mate was compatible. The act of two mouths meeting was something that was pretty commonplace in human society. It was all there was really until … procreation. It was then that the light bulb moment hit him like a ton of bricks and Megamind shot to his feet. "You … you want to intercourse?" his words came out sounding shocked and also a bit scared.

Roxanne stood too just in time to reach out and help steady Megamind on his shaky legs. Her face wore a look of mortification. "No! … I mean maybe, but not now. Ugh … why did you have to make this so _awkward_? I just meant …" She sighed heavily and looking down Roxanne shook her head.

When her eyes came back up to meet his, Roxanne's voice had calmed somewhat from the exasperated squeal the subject matter brought out in her. "Look, let's take things slow, alright? I wasn't referring to sex, although I'm sure sometime in the future that will be an option for us. Right now though," Roxanne slowly moved her hands from around his shoulders, where she had placed them to keep Megamind from falling, until they locked around his thin waist. "How about another first kiss and who knows …" she shrugged, an impish grin turning the corners of her lips upward.

Her body felt so secure pressed against his that Megamind let all his tension go. She didn't want to move on to _that_ level yet. This little insight alleviated his worries about the things that could go wrong if that were the case, especially since it was a subject he had never really researched before.

"I believe I will take you up on that offer, Miss Ritchie. Another first kiss," Megamind said wistfully.

_Good … I averted another near disaster_. Roxanne thought as she slowly led Megamind back to the couch.

Hadn't they experienced enough of that for one day? She knew that if it hadn't been Megamind and instead just some regular guy on a blind date with her then it probably would have ended earlier at the park. Dating Bernard had been so easy, but now that Megamind was no longer hiding behind the disguise of being human, she realized just how little he knew about dating someone or even being in a social setting with another person for that matter. He was awkward and nervous to the point of insanity, but if Roxanne was truly honest with herself she knew that these were traits in men she found attractive. A strong dominate figure was never her cup of tea, but rather a partner that would meet her on her level … as an equal. It was the reason she had been immune to Metroman's charms. With Megamind though, she figured he was probably a level below her and she knew it would take time to work him into this relationship, but she was willing. For him she would be patient.

"Another first kiss," she said and took his face into her hands leading Megamind's lips towards hers.

They kissed again, but this time was different. He wasn't a ball of uncertainty like before. It was almost as if his instincts took over and before long little kisses on the mouth turned into longer ones. Encouraged by his forwardness Roxanne moved her hands slowly down to his waist where they unfortunately found his dehydration gun. Lost in the moment she didn't notice the device until her roaming fingers moved over one of its buttons and then without warning both their bodies fell onto the hard wood floor.

"What the what?" she asked, rolling off of Megamind who seemed just as perplexed as she was.

That's when she noticed the cube sitting on the ground next to her … the tiny block that used to be her couch. When she grasped what had happened Roxanne looked at Megamind, who grinned at her and picked the square up between his thumb and index finger.

"What was that you used to say about me being predictable? Well, do you call _this _predictable?" He laughed and Roxanne replied with her own expressed amusement.

Yes, he definitely kept her on her toes and Roxanne didn't mind it at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"How do I look?" Megamind asked, his shaky voice betraying the calm demeanor he was trying to exude.

Of course, Roxanne knew him too well at this point. After five months of being a couple, she could see straight through into the terrified man he was underneath. It was almost as if she possessed some special empathic powers that caused his true emotions to become transparent to her … or maybe it was just called being a woman.

"You look great," she replied while straightening the large collar of his black cape. "There's no need to be nervous."

"Nervous … who said anything about being nervous, ha ha, hee hee, uh … is it hot in here?" Quickly he pulled away while loosening his cape and letting it fall to the floor.

Roxanne followed behind, picking up the discarded item along the way.

They were in his secret lair … well, really not so secret anymore. The place was in a state of disorder, because of this newfound lack of privacy. Since saving the city from Tighten, the location where all of his former evil deeds had been hatched was now a hotspot for lurkers and paparazzi. It was a phenomenon dripping with irony. Meagmind learned that once you became a celebrity for the right reasons then people actually wanted to know about you. Unfortunately for his new line of work, being famous wasn't optimal. A Superhero couldn't have their whereabouts known. It wasn't a good way to run things if criminals could locate his precious documents or say a death ray or two. In the wrong hands his contraptions could cause damage and fatalities to the citizens he now swore to protect.

Megamind continued to move about, ignoring the strewn boxes across the floor and trying in vain to gain control of his emotions. After all he wasn't even sure why the nervousness was so pervasive. In a few short hours the city would be gathering down town and in front of this audience of citizens, the mayor would publicly name him their hero. They were even christening a museum celebrating him. Granted Megamind had built it with the help of his brainbots and other mechanical devices as a part of his plea deal. Using his contraptions to clean up all the areas of Metrocity he had destroyed over the years had been a stipulation for his freedom and naturally recreating MetroMan's museum in his own big headed likeness had been first on his agenda.

So, even if the accolades weren't purely brought about by the general public's love for him, but rather because they simply approved of his construction of a museum, well … Megamind didn't care. It was recognition none-the-less and that was the one thing he had always craved. Every time he had invented something as a child it had always started out as a way to gain friends and positive attention. Things hadn't always gone as planned, well more like _never_ … until now. He still only had one true friend in Minion and of course his love with Roxanne. The civilians of Metrocity appreciated him and that was all he could hope for at that point in time. It was enough for him.

Still this damn nervousness … it was driving him crazy. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was really another emotion at the core of his worrying. Doubt. It was that lingering doubt, an uncertainty which always seemed present when things were going well. He supposed it was a piece left over from every scheme that had seemed unstoppable in his head only to be thwarted by MetroMan in the end. Then there were also pieces of Bernard still left with him. Yes, he knew that torment of Roxanne leaving him was a far off memory, but still every once in a while it would creep up on him in the middle of the night … this worry that things just couldn't be good for him without the bad soon following.

When he eventually came to a stop at the door to his bedroom, Megamind decided he should turn around to see if Roxanne was still following. He couldn't leave her alone while he pouted. That was counterproductive to this whole dating thing or so he had learned over the course of their relationship … and boy had he learned a lot in the few months they had been dating. Roxanne was ever the patient teacher and he was thankful that whenever he had screwed up, his girlfriend had calmly led him back in the right direction … yet another reason he loved her unconditionally.

Shooting a glance over his shoulder, he took in the image of Roxanne's foot catching the corner of a cardboard box filled with dynamite. He instantly came to her aide and instead of colliding with the hard concrete floor, she fell against his chest. "Oh, thanks," she mumbled into the material of his shirt.

"Sure," he said, helping Roxanne move back into a more normal standing position.

"When do you suppose this will all be done with?" she asked, pointing to the box that nearly caused her to fall, but indicating much more than just that … Roxanne meant the whole moving process.

"Minion thinks that all the paperwork for our new lair will be complete by next week," Megamind stated mater-of-factly.

"Good. Then you can stop crashing on my couch," she teased, but Megamind shrugged it off and this didn't go unnoticed.

Roxanne let out a frustrated sigh and placed her hands on her hips. She always did that, Megamind mused. Although, he kept his thoughts from wandering to just how lovely those hands looked against that part of her body when his ears perked at how upset she sounded, "What is bothering you?" she asked. "This should be a time of celebration. You're getting a museum dedicated to you. You have a girlfriend that has no plans of leaving despite the dangers dating a superhero brings with it … not to mention dating you in general … like the time you nearly set my living room on fire. Our relationship is hazardous for many reasons and here I am, still your girlfriend, not planning on being anywhere else and here you are in such a horrible mood."

Roxanne paused to pull in a breath of air and handed Megamind's cape to him. She was still frustrated with him, he could see it in her eyes, but her tone was less angry and more concerned when she began talking again. "I'll be at home working on the piece I'm writing about your museum dedication. Call me if you feel like talking about what's on your mind."

She leaned in to give him a soft peck on the cheek and then turned on her heel to leave, but Megamind wasn't about to let her go. He reached out and grasped her hand. "Please, stop … I'll explain, just promise you'll stay. I don't think I'll be able to get through this if you leave," he confessed.

"Of course, I'll stay, but I do have two conditions." Roxanne said turning to face him once more, "That you let me into the big head of yours and tell me what's going on and also … why do you have Dracula's coffin in your room?"


	8. Chapter 8

"A Dracula coffin … really?" Roxanne was fighting the disbelief in her voice.

She didn't want to cause her boyfriend to become self conscious, especially when he was just about to tell her the reason behind his moodiness.

Besides … she knew. She knew from the start what was in store for her when she began dating Megamind and not much surprised her anymore. Most times she enjoyed his chaotic and odd lifestyle. It kept things fresh, but this … this brought her back to the shock of the onion sundae. Back then he had been able to explain that away as a lie. Now she wasn't sure what explanation would make sense.

Halloween party? No, he didn't have any friends other than Minion before her.

Cosplay? Roxanne dreaded the thought. Did he feel the need to dress up as a fictional character just for the fun of it?

Role Playing? She shook her head as soon as the thought came to her. Roxanne wasn't ready to go there just yet even if it was only in her mind. Their relationship up until now still hadn't made it to the bedroom for crying out loud.

"Ahhh yes, the Dracula coffin," Megamind laughed nervously, but didn't really offer any explanation.

Instead he jutted his arms out wide like he expected his cape to block her view, only he must have forgotten it was in his hand and not draped over his shoulders. When she saw the flicker of this realization cross his face, Megamind grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, holding cape … damn it all …"

"Yes, you do remember you dropped it on the floor and I don't think your body is wide enough to keep me from seeing inside your room." Roxanne smiled as she placed her arms around Megamind's thin waist.

Then swiftly she maneuvered herself past him and walked through the open door into his personal domain. It wasn't very large compared to the rest of his lair and definitely less flashy. The room was small and rectangular in shape with a desk shoved against the back wall. From what she could tell it looked like some random papers were scattered across the top. Directly above it was a tiny and dirty window letting in sunlight. Her eyes drifted off to the right and she saw an old poster of Guns and Roses dressed in their finest 1980s garb. This caused Roxanne to let out a giggle, but then of course there was that coffin shoved upright against one of the side walls and she didn't feel so amused anymore. She noted that there was no bed and wondered if perhaps Megamind slept in the box. A shiver ran up her spine. Please god, don't let that be the case.

"Boundaries, Miss Ritchie," Megamind half-heartily joked as he sped up beside her and interrupted her snooping.

He may have sounded facetious, but she sensed there was some truth hidden underneath that teasing tone. Roxanne cocked her head to the side and looked at him doubtfully, "Oh yes, boundaries … you know I hope you don't think that just, because you refuse to come into my bedroom that this means I don't want to see yours."

She really didn't want to bring up the fact that anytime entering her bedroom had been mentioned in the past, Megamind had always skirted the issue. Yet, Roxanne felt like he was forcing the matter with how defensive he was acting. His sullen demeanor and lack of communication lately was creating a wall between them and she needed to break down that barrier by forcing the subject.

"So, do you want to talk about the Dracula coffin or shall we discuss these boundaries you seem to be so concerned about enough to want to stay out of each other's rooms?" Roxanne asked while one of her eyebrows lifted in question.

Megamind sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "The coffin," he stated moving over to stand in front of the wooden box painted black with the name of the famous fictional vampire carved into the front, "was a phase. It was during my teenage years, when I was trying to come up with a suitable villain to emulate and you know … I related with the goth kids, the outcasts, because that's what I was." His voice dropped as if he was remembering his lonely upbringing and Roxanne quickly placed a comforting arm around him.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't go down that path, because you know vampires now aren't all that villianish … some even sparkle," she said, trying to coax a smile out of him.

"Yeah, I think I heard that," Megamind chuckled.

Happy that she had been able to bring out some light to counter his dark mood, Roxanne encircled his waist to pull him closer and softly said, "Hey look … you aren't that guy anymore. You're not alone and you have nothing to prove. Everyone including me … no, especially me, knows who you are and I don't want you to ever think that you have to be that person again."

"I know," he whispered into her hair as she leaned against his chest.

"Is that's what's been bothering you these last few days? You think about becoming him again, being lonely … that this will all end?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind was quiet for a moment as if in thought and then said, "Sometimes I wonder if it will all slip away. How can it be so good and stay that way?" He paused and Roxanne could hear the smile in his voice when he continued. "And Miss Ritchie, I am curious to know how you can read me so well?" His voice came across sounding genuinely surprised and Roxanne wondered how he could not know the reason.

She pulled away slightly to better look him in the eyes. "Well, that one's easy," she said and then reaching up on her toes to softly kiss his lips Roxanne whispered, "Because I love you."

It was a word that didn't come up very often. In fact love had only been uttered for the first time by Megamind and Roxanne a month before. He was always so timid with her and even though she had no problem with a woman telling a man the L word first, Roxanne wanted to wait for him to say it before she let that romantic sentiment leave her mouth. The first kiss had been her initiation and so she felt that the first declaration of love should be his.

"I should have known," he grinned in reply to her statement.

The mood in the room was lifted and this made Roxanne happy. Things were starting to come to light as to why Megamind had been acting the way he was. She was glad that these little steps were being made for her to better understand him, but … there was still one subject that bothered her and Roxanne wondered if she might get some more information out of him today. She hesitated as she stared at his smile, not wanting to turn it back into a frown by questioning him on an area that needed to be handled delicately.

"What is it?" Megamind asked, because of course he knew her moods well enough now and could sense when something was on her mind.

"Well …" Roxanne bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Aw hell it had been five months. Enough time had been spent by her oscillating on whether or not to talk to him about this subject or not. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. Why haven't we had sex yet?"


	9. Chapter 9

After asking the million dollar question and getting a bunch of hem and haws, stuttering and basically Megamind talking in an incoherent matter, Roxanne turned away from him and over to the door. She knew that the only other person who lived there was out. Minion had left earlier to gather some last minute things for the party he was throwing after the "coronation" or at least that's what he called it.

Apparently Megamind's penchant for mispronunciations or using the wrong word entirely had rubbed off on his sidekick. In any case, Roxanne felt that even if Minion wasn't there, Megamind might feel more comfortable talking to her about the subject of sex if the door was closed.

With a click the door indicated it was shut and briefly Roxanne leaned her head against its wood grain. She was trying to decide if it was wise just to come right out and force him into admitting why the subject of sex made him so nervous.

"Roxanne?" she heard Megamind say her name like it was a question.

"Look I get it," Roxanne spoke softly as she turned around. She tried to make her tone sound matter of fact hoping that by doing this he wouldn't be scared away. "I've always gotten it. I just want to hear you say it. For once in our relationship I don't want to come across as a bully by forcing you into the next step."

It was quiet for a long moment before Megamind responded. "I've never done this before." he muttered.

It was the same phrase he had told her on their first date. She had been his first date, kiss and now …

Megamind's eyes were looking past her at door she was leaning against. No doubt he was embarrassed by the admission and couldn't look at his girlfriend. Deep down Roxanne knew this had been the reason all along. It was obvious from the start why he always avoided her advances when they became too intimate or led in a certain direction. He'd never kissed before, so it went without saying that he had never moved on to any of the other bases. Roxanne had waited, knowing that these things shouldn't be rushed, but enough time had been spent tip toeing around the issue with him.

Roxanne moved in Megamind's direction, until she was standing in front of him. Her hand reached out to grasp his chin and bring it down to where he had to look at her.

"Okay … so, just like before with the kissing, I'll have to take the lead in this, but you don't need to be afraid of what I'll think or say. I love you. I don't care what happens … only that we at least try to take that next pivotal step in our relationship."

Then gradually Roxanne moved her mouth up to his and was relieved when he didn't reject her, but instead welcomed her lips. Encouraged by the kiss, she reached around for the zipper she knew was on the back of his suit just below the neck and pulled it down a bit exposing his back. This caused Megamind to freeze. "What … what are you doing? Do you mean you want to …?" He stumbled over his sentence as a panicked look crept across his face and his green eyes darted around the room, "Here?"

Roxanne nodded and pulled her lower lip between her teeth, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Uhhh … I don't know if that's such a good idea. Where … I mean … I don't have a bed … did you want to … the coffin?"

Roxanne couldn't help, but laugh at his suggestion. Yeah, sex in a coffin … that would be a great symbol for their first time together, she thought sarcastically. "No, I wasn't thinking of that," she said once her amusement quieted.

He shrugged in response and Roxanne figured she would have to guide him in the right direction … again. Placing her hand in his, she led Megamind over to the desk and quickly moved the papers on top into one of the drawers. With the flat surface now empty, Roxanne sat on top, her long legs dangling over the side. Seductively she locked them around Megamind's own spindly ones and forced him closer.

"Oh," was all he said in reply, a look of understanding slowly crossing his face.

Roxanne's eyes were staring tenderly into his and she could see the same look mirrored in his as he found her lips once more. As they kissed, she sensed there was some anxiety in him as if he was overwhelmed by it all. His hands were definitely shaking somewhat as he reached around to hold her, but he had nothing to worry about. She would be there to show him. Her hands went out, and took hold of his torso to where her body was pressed up to his, against the two hearts inside, and a shock of joy ran through Roxanne's body.

"I love you," he whispered against her jaw as his kisses found their way all along the length of her skin there.

She giggled slightly thinking of how she had taught Megamind to kiss her that way.

_See, he's coming along just fine_, Roxanne thought to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" Megamind asked his voice drenched with concern, probably worried that he was doing something wrong.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Perfect actually … and …I love you too," Roxanne replied.

* * *

Megamind scanned the sea of faces in the large crowd again hoping that he might catch a glimpse of Roxanne amongst the people … it would calm him down so much if he knew she was there.

"Don't worry … I know Roxanne wouldn't leave you here all alone. She's not like that," he heard the cheerfully forced voice of Minion say from behind him.

The Superhero closed the slit in the curtain he had been peeking through, the same curtain he was supposed to emerge from in a matter of minutes.

He knew Minion was just trying to play his role of sidekick by helping his boss through the apprehension he felt, but Megamind wasn't in the mood. "Don't you have a large robot to get inside of?" he grumbled.

"Ah yes … I guess … oh look at the time," Minion replied as he glanced down at the imaginary watch on his mechanical wrist.

Megamind glanced at Minion as he walked away and felt a twinge of regret for being that harsh with his friend, but it was hard to keep his cool when his mind was in turmoil. He had finally done the one thing he had avoided doing with Roxanne. His fear was always that if sex did happen between them then she would be completely repulsed by his novice ability. This in effect would cause the woman he loved to exit stage left from his life. As his brain traveled back to the memory of their afternoon together, he remembered her being happy … well, more than happy actually if her yells of gratification had been any indication. Therefore the experience couldn't have been that awful.

He sighed and had to stop himself from taking another peek at the audience. Then suddenly he heard his name being called out over the loud speakers. "That's my cue!" He remembered and pushed back the curtains to strike the most heroic pose he could muster.

As he went through the motions of what had been rehearsed, his eyes happened to catch a glance of the color dark blue rushing up the side stairs of the stage. On closer inspection he noticed that it was Roxanne wearing a dress of that shade. Another color was prominent as well, something white that she held folded in her arms. His girlfriend raced towards him and the two of them embraced. He held her tight, thrilled that all his worry was for nothing. Roxanne was here and that was all that mattered to him.

"What took you so long?" he whispered into her ear as he held her … almost refusing to let go.

"I stopped to pick up something I thought you might need," she replied wriggling out of his arms.

That's when he noticed the cape she had placed over his shoulders, one he remembered, one Metroman had worn. "He told me you could have it." Roxanne shrugged. "I thought it might help to have a change of color … try and forget all that black and you know … that vampire fetish of yours," she teased.

Megamind smiled at her. "You really think I can pull off white?"

Roxanne nodded. "It will help you forget all that black loneliness from your past. You aren't alone anymore."

Megamind couldn't resist, but pull her into another hug. No … he certainly wasn't alone.


End file.
